Live Like You're Dying
by iHeartMusic-27
Summary: When Emily gets hurt Mike realizes he doesn't know how long he'll be with Emily . He asks her out , and she says yes . But what will Jayden think about this ? How far will he go to break them up ? Memily v.s Jemily (Discontinued)
1. Missing

**Authors Note : This is my first fanfiction, so I really hope you guys like it ! Please rate and review ! I'd really appreciate it !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or any of the characters . No matter how much I wish I did . . .  
><strong>

**Summary : When Emily gets hurt Mike realizes he doesn't know how long he'll be with Emily . He asks her out , and she says yes . But what will Jayden think about this ? How far will he go to break them up ?**

**Chapter One : Missing**

Mike, Jayden, Kevin, Mia, and Antonio were outside the recovery room waiting for Ji to come out. Mia was crying, Kevin was attempting to comfort her. Antonio was sitting against the wall mumbling to himself. Jayden was sitting beside Antonio with his head buried in his hands, and Mike was standing against the wall trying to keep himself busy by playing with his hands.

Ji walked out of the recovery room and all the rangers immediately stood up and waited for him to speak. There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"So how's she doing?" Mike asked.

"She will be okay, she just needs to rest and take it easy for awhile." Ji responded.

"How long?" Jayden asked, seeming more concerned Emily then any of the other rangers that were previously injured.

"About a week, more or less. She got beat up pretty badly out there." Ji said.

"Can we go and see her?" Mia asked him.

"She may be asleep. But you can go and check on her if you want." Ji replied.

They all went in the recovery room and gasped when they saw Emily. They didn't realize how bad her injuries were until they saw her. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she had a broken leg. She was still unconscious because she lost so much blood. She had a giant slash on her stomach which was now stitched up.

"I can't believe this happened," Kevin said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I know, I feel so bad for her." Mia said.

"Maybe we should all take turns sleeping in here with her. In case she wakes up or needs anything. She wont be able to walk around or anything for awhile, so it'd be nice for someone to be able to keep her company." Antonio said.

"I'll stay in here tonight!" Mike said, a little too eagerly for Jayden's liking. He knew that Emily probably didn't like him the way he liked her. But Jayden could keep dreaming couldn't he?

"Okay then, Mike's gonna stay with her tonight, I can stay with her tomorrow, Mia can do the day after, then Kevin then Jayden." Antonio said, feeling proud of his genius idea.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to the dojo and train some more." Kevin said as he headed out of the room.

"Mind if I come too?" Mia said.

"Not at all." Kevin said smiling. Kevin and Mia walked out of the room. Everyone could see that they liked each other, except for themselves. It was almost funny how oblivious they were to the fact they were totally and completely in love with each other.

"When are they ever gonna realize they love each other?" Antonio said.

"Hopefully soon, I don't know how much longer I can take hearing Kevin go on and on about her." Mike said trying to hold in a laugh.

The boys all started laughing. Mike suddenly stopped laughing when Emily started stirring in her sleep. He immediately walked over to her and kneeled beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and started calling her name, hoping she would wake up.

"Mike? I-is that you?" Emily said, so quietly it was barely audible.

"Yeaah Em. It's me. How are you doing?" said Mike.

"I-it hurts. Reaaaally bad." said Emily while clutching her side.

"Your side hurts? Do you want some pain medicine?" Mike asked her.

"My side hurts, my leg hurts, and everything else hurts too." Emily moaned and tried to sit up. Mike gently pushed her down, careful not to hurt her any more then she already was.

"I want to sit up. Somebody help me." Emily said while struggling to get up.

Jayden walked over to her bed and held her down, "Em, you need to rest. You broke your leg and there's a giant cut on your stomach. You need to lay here and rest for the next couple days. The more you rest the faster you can get up and walk around. But until then, you can just lay here and relax. Somebody is gonna be in here every night in case you need something. And if no one is in here just call, kay?"

"Okay, but only for a couple days," Emily yawned, "I want to be able to…" Emily drifted off to sleep before she could finish her sentence.

"Those pain meds must be really powerful! I've never seen Emily so tired before. Normally she's like the energizer bunny, on crack." Mike said, while all the boys tried to hold in a laugh. The guys then walked out of the room and into the main room to watch some TV and get their minds off Emily.

~*~*~*~* I love you too ~*~*~*~*

"Hiya!" Mia yelled as she knocked Kevin down for the fifth time. Mia thought he seemed distracted, but figured it was because Emily was hurt. She was like his little sister. He would do anything to protect her. But she was wrong, Kevin was only thinking of Mia. Don't get him wrong, he loved Emily like a sister. But when he was with Mia, she was all he could think about. She was so beautiful. He loved everything about her. She was nice, gorgeous, and was like the team's mom. Always putting other's before herself, and never being selfish or conceited.

"Hey Kevin, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

Kevin had to think fast, "Emily" he had to lie to Mia. No matter how much he hated lying to her he had no choice. "I was just thinking about how much pain she must be in right now."

"Me too. But if I know Emily, she'll bounce back real soon. It won't be long before she's up and running again."

"I know, it's just that this is the worse she's ever gotten hurt. She has a broken leg! And her side, she won't training for awhile."

"That's why we will all have to work hard since we'll be a ranger down."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Wanna keep practicing? Or you ready to call it quits and admit defeat?"

"Never!" Kevin and Mia were soon locked in an intense sparring battle. Neither letting go, finally Kevin hit Mia's leg, and Mia and Kevin burst out laughing. They were soon interrupted when Mike burst into the room.

"Guys! Come quick! We can't find Emily anywhere!" Mike all but screamed.

"Mike! Calm down, she couldn't have gotten far! Now what happened?"

"Well, me Jayden and Antonio were in Emily's room, she woke up. She wanted to get up and walk around but we told her she had to stay and rest. She fell asleep a few minutes after. We then walked into the main room to watch TV. We were in there for about an hour. I walked back into Emily's room to check on her, and she was gone. And the window was wide open!"

"Well did she say anything else?" Kevin asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Mike responded, worry evident in his voice.

"This is no time for questions Kevin! We have to go and find Emily before she hurts herself even more!" Mia said, she then rushed out of the room to get the team together to search for her little sister.


	2. Lost and Found

**Author's Note : Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing ! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile , I just got over being sick and just finished catching up with school . Well , I hope you guys like it ! Please rate and review ! ! :]**

**Chapter Two : Lost and Found**

Emily woke up in a cold dark room. She looked around but there was only enough light for her to see her body. She felt that her arms were tied up above her head. Her leg still hurt like hell, and her side wasn't any better. The rope that was holding up her arms was constantly rubbing against her bruise. While Emily was checking for any more injuries the door slowly creaked and you got see light from the outside. She heard a voice right outside the door, and she held her breath, She heard someone having a conversation and then she heard footsteps walking away from the door. The door was still open, and she used the light to look around a little more. She saw that her samuraizer had fallen out of her pocket. She turned it on, hoping the others could track her down. She knew that calling them would be way too dangerous with the door open. When she heard footsteps walking towards the door again, she managed to move the samuraizer behind her back. As soon as she was done hiding it, a dark figure walked into the room.

"Hello yellow ranger, are you enjoying your stay?" said the dark figure.

"Who a-are you?" Emily managed to say.

"It does not matter who I am. It only matters that you are here. And you will not leave."

"What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you? Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me? And who the hell are you?"

"Well…"

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay guys, this is serious. We need to find Emily. And fast, we don't want her getting more hurt then she already is." Mia said.

"But we don't know where she is. We don't even know if she ran away or if she was taken." Kevin said.

"I know Emily, and she wouldn't run away. And Kevin, she has a broken leg, a stitched up side, and she can barely reach the window as it is. Do you honestly think she could manage to climb out the window with her injuries without making a sound?" Mia responded.

"Okay, good point." Kevin said.

"Anyways, why would anyone want to kidnap Emily?" Mike said.

"Uhm… Maybe they… I have no idea." said Antonio.

"Who would want to kidnap Emily?" Jayden thought aloud.

"It was probably a Nighlock. No one else has reason to hurt her." Kevin said.

"But all the Nighlock that hold a grudge against her have already been destroyed." Mia said.

"Maybe it wasn't a Nighlock that wanted her. Maybe they are using her to get at someone else. I mean, Emily is the best of us. The Nighlock must know that without her, we aren't nearly as good of a team." Mike said.

"I hate to say it, but Mike is probably right. But now that we know that, is it Master Xandred that kidnapped her, or Dekker?" Jayden asked.

"Well, let's hope its Dekker. No matter how crazy he is, he wouldn't kill Em. Xandred on the other hand…" said Antonio.

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

"Well," started the dark figure, "I am Dekker. And I want to duel the red ranger."

"I already knew that. But why did you kidnap me?"

"Because yellow ranger, I know that your team cares deeply for you. And I know that if I kidnapped you, that pathetic green ranger and the red ranger would come running after you. And the others would be so worried, they would come along. Then, when they found you, I can hold them hostage, and the red ranger would be forced to duel me."

"And why do you think Jayden would duel you?"

"Because he will do anything for his team, especially for you."

"What if they don't find me? Then what will you do?"

"Don't you worry. They will find you, I'll make sure of it."

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's just focus on finding her. The sooner we find her, the bigger a chance that shes actually alive." Jayden said.

"Well how are we gonna find her?" Mia asked, on the verge of tears hearing how Emily could possibly be dead.

"Yeah, its not like we have a tracking device on her." Mike said sarcastically.

"Maybe we do…" Antonio said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said.

"Does she have her samuraizer with her?"

"I'll go check our room." Mia said, leaving to go search for the samuraizer.

While Mia was in her and Emily's room searching everywhere, the boys were all sitting in the common room. It was a long awkward silence, everyone too caught up in there own thoughts. Kevin was thinking of ways to help his little sister, and Antonio was thinking of ways to help his best friend. But Jayden and Mike were only thinking of ways to help their crush. Her being kidnapped only made their feelings for her stronger. Mike missed her energetic attitude, her running around the house having a good time. Jayden missed her positive attitude, her making the best of every situation. But they both missed her beautiful smile, her laugh, her gorgeous hazel eyes. Everyone jumped as Mia entered the room and started speaking, drawing them out of their thoughts.

"Guys, it's not in our room. And I checked the recovery room just in case, it wasn't their either." Mia said.

"Let's hope that means she has it." Antonio said.

"Why does it matter if she has it? She can't morph with a broken leg. And even if she could, she's probably too exhausted anyways." Kevin said.

"Because, if she has it turned on we can track her signal and find where she is!" Antonio exclaimed.

"So don't just sit there, find her!" Mike said with a smile on his face.

"Okay okay! I'm goin!" Antonio said.

Antonio walked over to the screen to track Emily's samuraizer, and hopefully her too. While Antonio was tracking Emily, the rest of the team was still in the common room.

"Hey Kev, do you think I could talk to you, in another room?" Mike asked Kevin.

"Umm… Sure?" Kevin responded questioningly.

Mike and Kevin walked away and into their own room.

"What do you think that's about?" Jayden asked Mia.

"Probably about Emily, Mike totally likes her." Mia smirked.

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kevin asked after he closed the door.

"It's about Emily…" Mike said.

"You want to ask her out don't you?" Kevin said while smiling.

"Yeah, her being gone, it's made me realize something. I really like her, and… I need your help." Mike said.

"What do you need my help with?" Kevin asked.

"Can you find out if she likes me? Please! Cause I don't want to ask her out if she doesn't like me, then it would just be really awkward." Mike said desperately.

"Okay, I'll ask her. But I cant promise you she'll tell me." Kevin said.

"I know. Thank you Kevin! I owe you one!" Mike said while hugging Kevin.

"Yeah yeah. Actually, do you think you could do me a favor?" Kevin asked him.

"Sure! What do you need?" Mike said happily.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Mia out…" Kevin started.

"You need help asking her out, right?" Mike said while laughing.

"Yeah… So can you help me?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kev" Mike said.

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

Dekker left Emily in her dark cell. She managed to slip her hands out of the rope that was holding her hands up. Her hands immediately dropped down. She used one hand to grab her samuraizer and check to make sure it was still turned on. It was. She put the samuraizer back in her pocket, and laid her head back on the wall. She started rubbing her hands together to try and stay warm. She was thinking of ways to escape. She wouldn't let her friends come and get her and get hurt trying to help her. The only thing to do was to call her friends and tell them where she was, and warn them of the dangers. She picked up her samuraizer and dialed Mia's number. The phone was ringing and she waited for someone to answer.

~*~*~*~*~ Live Like Your Dying ~*~*~*~*~*

Mia was sitting in the common room with Jayden when her samuraizer started ringing. She pulled out her samuraizer and looked at the caller ID. It said unavailable.

"Hello?" Mia said.

"Mia! It's me! Emily!" she heard the person on the other line say.

"Emily? Oh my god! Guys Emily is on the phone! Get in here!"

"Yes Mia it's me. I have to talk fast. I don't know when he's coming back for me."

"Who?"

"Dekker"

"Where are you? We'll come and get you!"

"I don't know where I am. But Antonio can track me later. You guys need to come and get me. But don't bring Jayden, Dekker wants to duel him. Don't worry about me, just please come and get me. I'm not anymore injured then I was before, but I don't know what he's gonna do to me. Gotta go. I think he's comin back."

"Mia, who was that?" Mike asked.

"Emily. ANTONIO! Hurry your freakin butt up and track her down! Dekker has her and we all know he's kinda crazy." Mia yelled.

"Found her! She's in a warehouse downtown!" Antonio yelled from the other room.

"Well let's go get her back!" Mike yelled.

The team started running out the door when Mia suddenly stopped.

"Jay, sorry but you gotta stay here. Emily's orders." Mia told him.

"I'm not staying here when Emily's in danger!" Jayden said.

"No time for arguing, Jayden is coming. Now let's go!" Kevin said.


	3. Finding Her

**Author's Note: Awkward, I just realized I haven't updated since February :/ But I'm baaaaack! It's been quite awhile since I updated this story. Sorry guys! But now, I am back and will be updating much more often, with longer chapters. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Don't forget to review or favorite! :D xoxox**

**Chapter Three : Finding Her**

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Mike called as he raced towards the old warehouse.

The rangers, minus yellow, were running as fast as they could to reach the abandoned building to rescue their friend.

Emily was currently injured, and was in no position to do anything. This only made the situation worse. Dekker could easily take her out, or could possibly injure her even further.

Because of this, Mike and the rest of the rangers were extremely worried about her safety and wanted her back at home in bed as soon as possible. But Jayden and Mike seemed to want her home more so than the others.

Everybody knew why Mike wanted her home quickly. They all knew that the green ranger had a major crush on the yellow. He talked about her all the time, and had never once denied the fact that he did indeed like her as more than just friends. He had even recently admitted to Kevin that he planned on asking her on a date. It seemed everybody knew he liked her except Emily. Emily was completely oblivious to the fact that he was falling madly in love with her.

But Jayden on the other hand, would never admit to having a crush on the sweet innocent country girl. Deep inside he knew it was true, but with the pressure of being a samurai he had no time for a relationship. Along with denying the fact he liked her, he denied the fact that he was jealous.

Yes, Jayden was jealous of Mike. He was jealous of the way he and Emily flirted constantly. He was jealous of the way Emily would look at Mike. And he was most jealous of the fact that Emily seemed to care for Mike as much as he cared for her.

Jayden didn't like this feeling of jealousy. He had never truly experienced it before. Living alone with Ji and balancing his samurai duties, Jayden never had time, or the want of a girlfriend. Therefore he had never been jealous of another guy because of a girl.

That was until the others showed up. Now he was in want of a girlfriend, he wanted Emily. He still hadn't admitted it, but he knew it was true. Along with the new feeling of love for a girl, he was experiencing jealousy for one of the first times in his life. And he didn't like it.

"Mike! We're running as fast as we can!" Jayden shouted ahead at the green ranger.

"Well, it's not fast enough!" Mike yelled, as he somehow managed to run even faster than before.

Mia and Kevin looked to each other as they noted Mike's urgency and Jayden's irritation. They had their ideas about Jayden liking Emily, but so far he hadn't admitted it. But judging by how upset Jayden seemed to be getting with Mike, they could only assume that he was slightly upset seeing Mike SO concerned with Emily.

Mia and Kevin silently told each other that this was only more proof for their theory. Their silent conversation was soon interrupted when Mike yelled from far up ahead.

"Guys! I see the warehouse!" Mike yelled happily.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" The rangers yelled, morphing into their ranger suits as they ran.

As they approached the building, Moogers ran out from all directions. It seemed that Dekker expected them to search for the missing ranger. He was already prepared with Moogers.

Soon all they were all engaged in battle. Everyone had their own set of Moogers, and just when they destroyed their group, another one appeared.

"We need to find Emily!" Mike yelled as he slashed at a group of Moogers, successfully taking them out with his spin sword.

"Mike, you head inside and find her! I think Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and I can hold off these Moogers until you find her!" Jayden instructed, taking out yet another group of the Moogers.

"On it!" Mike yelled as he ran inside.

"Please Emily be okay…" Jayden muttered, fighting off as many Moogers as he could.

~*~*~*~ Live Like You're Dying ~*~*~*~*~

"Emily! Where are you?!" Mike yelled as he searched frantically for her.

Mike stopped and listened for a moment before he heard a muffled yell coming from one of the many rooms.

"I'm coming Em! Just hold on!" Mike yelled.

He began opening every door he could. If a door was locked, he knocked it down with his foot. Everytime he opened a new door, he looked inside. When he didn't see Emily, he simply moved to the next door.

Finally Mike kicked down another door, and saw Emily tied to a pole in the middle of the room. She had duct tape covering her mouth, and the rope was tied tightly around her body.

When Mike kicked down the door, Emily screamed. She was afraid Dekker was coming back and had decided to just kill her off. But when she realized it was Mike, she excitedly screeched, unable to make any other noise with duct tape over her mouth.

"Em! Thank god you're okay!" Mike said as he gently took the duct tape off of her mouth.

"Thank god you found me! I was so scared I'd be here forever!" Emily said.

"You know I'd never leave you here." Mike said with a slight smile.

He then began to untie the bonds around her arms. He worked for a moment before he finally unknotted the rope. Emily's hands fell limp by her side.

"Ouuch.." Emily muttered.

"Sorry Em." Mike apologized.

Emily nodded as Mike began to work on the rope that was around her waist. It appeared to be tighter than the rope that was previously around her wrists. This infuriated Mike and made him work harder to untie her.

He finally got all of the rope off from around her cold body. He stood up quickly and waited for Emily to stand up also.

"Oops, sorry Emily. I kinda forgot you were hurt." Mike said with a sheepish grin.

"Well it would explain why I can't exactly move.." Emily chuckled.

Mike gently picked Emily up from the ground and held her bridal style. He was afraid if he put her on his back she would further injure herself.

"Leaving so soon are we?" Dekker announced as he walked into the room with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh shit.." Mike said as he tightened his grip around Emily.


	4. Escaped

**Author's Note: Woah guys, thank you SO much for the reviews! Like, erhmahgerd. Let me know what you guys all want the pairings to be. The pairing for this story is yet to be decided and it would really help if ya'll gave me your opinions. Thanks for reading! Enjoy and don't forget to review and/ or favorite! :D**

**Chapter Four : Escaped**

Emily held onto Mike even tighter when she saw that Dekker was back. This time, he did not seem happy. Rightfully so, his only captive was about to escape.

"Dekker, please just let us go. You don't want her anyways. You just want Jayden." Mike tried to persuade the half Nighlock half human.

"Oh, but I can use her to get to the red ranger." Dekker argued.

Mike swallowed, "True… But our team is at it's best with Emily around. And you always say how you want Jayden at his best." Mike said.

Dekker had to think for a moment. The green ranger had a point. He did want his duel to be the ULTIMATE duel. The only way for that to happen would be for Jayden to be at his strongest. That wouldn't happen if he was constantly worried about his team mate's well being.

Before Dekker could continue his thoughts, he was slashed from behind. Dekker yelped in pain, and turned around to see who had hurt him. When he turned around he saw Jayden, standing with his spin sword, ready for battle.

"Mike, Emily, go run outside. I got it from here." Jayden told them as he stepped inbetween them and Dekker.

Mike didn't hesitate as he ran outside, Emily still in his arms. He made his way through the hallways, trying to remember which way he came in. Unfortunately when he had stormed in he had forgotten to mark a way toward the exit. So Mike ran up and down the hallways, searching for the way outside. When he finally found the exist door, he kicked it open with his foot and ran outside.

Mike then looked around to find the others. He saw that they were just now destroying the last few Moogers.

"EM!" Mia yelled as she slashed more Moogers.

When Mia killed her group, she ran over towards Mike and Emily at full speed. She was relieved to see that her little sister was alive.

"Emily! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did you break anything else?" Mia bombarded the younger girl with questions.

Emily looked up at Mike, then back down at Mia "Yes, kind of, and no." Emily responded.

"What?" Mia asked, sounding like a worried mother.

"Yes, I'm okay. He kind of hurt me with all that rope. And no, he did not break anything else. I'm still just as broken as I was before." Emily replied.

"If you didn't get hurt anymore, then why is Mike carrying you?" Mia asked curiously, trying to conceal the fact that she was secretly teasing Emily.

"Uhmm.." Emily said, her face turning almost as red as Jayden's ranger suit.

"Emily couldn't stand up on her own, and we had to get out fast. So I just picked her up and carried her." Mike explained, also blushing.

"Yeah.. I still hurt from before Dekker got to me." Emily said timidly.

"Emily! You okay?!" Kevin asked as he and Antonio ran over, finally defeating the last of the Moogers.

"I'm fine. My legs and my arms just kinda hurt from that rope.. It was kinda tight." Emily explained again.

"I'm just glad you're okay chica." Antonio said as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm just glad you guys found me. Wait, where's Jayden?" Emily yelled the last part.

She started looking around the area for any sign of her leader.

"Shit! Where is he?! Mia! I told you not to let him come!" Emily yelled, obviously distressed.

"If I didn't come you and Mike could be dead right now.." Jayden said as he walked up behind the group.

Jayden was slightly irritated that he couldn't be the one to find and save Emily. But he was more irritated that Mike was still carrying her, and didn't appear to want to let go anytime soon.

"Mike, set me down." Emily said.

Mike gently lowered Emily to the ground. He set her upright on her feet before finally letting go. When he set her down, she attempted to walk, but she lost her balance and almost tripped. Thankfully, Mike caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks." Emily said as she tried again to walk.

Emily managed to limp over to where Jayden was standing, and she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Jayden for saving me and Mike." Emily thanked him.

"You're welcome." Jayden replied happily.

Emily released Jayden, ending the hug. When she let go, she slapped Jayden's arm. Jayden had a shocked expression on his face. Emily looked upset.

"That was for coming along. I told you not to! Dekker could have killed you! That was the only reason he took me." Emily said with her arms crossed.

"Emily, that was slightly my fault." Kevin stepped forward.

"Huh?" Emily asked, confused.

"Mia was trying to tell him that he couldn't come, but I told him he could. I'm sorry." Kevin apologized to the youngest member of the team.

"I guess I forgive you.." Emily said as she gave Kevin a hug also.

When they both let go, Emily angrily glared at Jayden.

"Sorry Em. But I couldn't leave you with him. I felt bad sending my team into battle without me." Jayden said.

"I guess I forgive you too.." Emily said with a smile.

"Well now that we're all forgiven, let's get home. Please." Antonio begged.

"I agree with Antonio! I wanna sleep, and rest, and get some meds. I feel like my arms and legs are about to fall off." Emily said.

"Good thing home isn't too far from here." Mia said.

"Let's get going then!" Antonio said happily as he led the way home.

"Hey Em, uhmm.. Can I talk to you when we get home, privately?" Mike asked nervously.

"Sure Mike!" Emily said.

Kevin looked back at the green ranger and gave him a wink. Kevin knew why he wanted to talk to Emily alone. He was planning on asking her out. He had told him about his plan before they had left to get Emily.

Mike tried to ignore Kevin as he continued walking. He was nervous enough without having to deal with the teasing coming from the blue ranger.


	5. Home at Last

**Author's Note: Eeep! Super sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school and finals are coming up soon. So I thought, hey, everyone has been so patient and nice, I'll make this chapter a bit longer. So I hope all of you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! Huge thank you to everyone who has already! xoxox**

**Chapter Five: Home at Last**

The whole walk home, Mike was extremely nervous. He knew if he was going to ask Emily out, it had to be perfect. He believed she deserved perfection.

So, the entire way Mike was thinking of how he should ask. He had quickly eliminated asking her in front of everyone, because he was far too shy about something like this. He also eliminated writing a note and leaving it on her bed. If he did that it would result in either one of two ways. One way would be Emily saying no, and thinking he didn't care enough to ask in person. The other possibility was Emily saying yes, and them having to go through the awkwardness of first seeing each other since the note. Neither option seemed too appealing to Mike.

So now Mike had to think of another way to ask without being impersonal or setting himself up for an overly awkward situation. This was going to be hard. Luckily for him Emily was refusing to let anyone carry her home and was walking using two sticks as make do crutches, so the walk was lasting twice as long as it should be. This gave him more time to think of a plan.

But along with more time to think came more time to doubt. Should he really ask her out? What if she says no? What if she likes someone else? All these questions were racing through his head as he walked behind the others.

Leading the way was Antonio, followed by Mia and Kevin. Behind them was an injured Emily and a persistent Jayden. Mike watched as Emily was refusing to let Jayden carry her home. This made some of the doubts fade away. If she didn't to let Jayden carry her or touch her, that meant she didn't like him that way, right? Mike wasn't sure, and he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case.

So he kept walking. He could now see the house, and was growing increasingly nervous with every step. Every time got closer to the house, he got that much less time to think of what he was going to say. He had already asked her to talk with him in private so he certainly couldn't back out now. His time was slowly running out, and he still couldn't think how to ask her.

Before he knew it, they were already at the gate. The whole team walked in and were seeming relieved that they finally made it home. Mike ran up to catch up with Emily, and with Kevin's help they got her up and over the steps and inside.

"Thanks." Emily said when she was finally inside. She dropped her "crutches" at the door and limped over to her stool and sat down.

"Hey Em, maybe you should go get some rest." Jayden advised her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm pretty exhausted." Emily said as she let out a yawn.

"Here I'll help you get back into the recovery room." Jayden said as he got up and walked over to where she was sitting.

Mike couldn't believe it. Maybe he was tired from the whole day, or maybe he was paranoid, but to him it seemed that Jayden was trying to prevent Mike from talking to Emily alone. And if Jayden didn't want Mike with Emily, then there must be a reason. The most logical reason in Mike's eyes was that Jayden liked Emily as well. That was not okay with him.

Jayden offered to help Emily for two reasons. One, he didn't want Mike being alone with her. He knew that if those two were alone it would be non-stop flirting and because of earlier conversations, Jayden was now convinced that Mike wanted to ask Emily out on a date. The second reason was that Jayden wanted to be with Emily. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He liked Emily as more than a friend. Whenever he was with her he got butterflies in his stomach and when he knew she was gone he was worried sick. He didn't let it show but he was terrified when he heard she was missing. He would have dueled Dekker then and there if it meant getting Emily home safely.

Jayden could not let his feelings get in the way of his mission. His whole life he had trained to be the red ranger and to seal Master Xandred away. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't pursue a relationship with the girl in yellow. It would risk his mission, and he couldn't let the world suffer because he wanted to be with her. So until the war was over, all Jayden could do was keep Mike away from Emily and hope he could stall the inevitable and keep Mike from asking Emily to go out with him.

Mike was not going to let Jayden stop him. He would let he go to sleep, because he knew it was best, but as soon as she was awake he was going to ask her. Atleast this way Mike got a little extra time to think of what he was going to say.

"Thanks Jayden." Emily said as she let Jayden lead her into the hallway towards the recovery room. But before she got too far she remembered that Mike had wanted to talk to her privately.

Emily turned around and looked at Mike, "Mike, didn't you want to talk to me when we got home?" Emily asked.

Mike looked up, slightly surprised that she had remembered, "It's fine. I can talk to you later. Your well being is more important, and sleep will help. I'll just talk to you after you wake up." Mike said with a smile.

Emily returned the smile, "Okay, if you're sure."

Jayden was fuming with jealousy as he shut the door to the recovery room. He had helped Emily get into bed, since she was already wearing her sweats and t-shirt from earlier. But as he helped her get into bed he asked her if she knew what Mike wanted to talk to her about. Emily had said she had no idea, but Jayden was pretty sure he knew what it was, and he was not happy about it.

He walked into the common room and saw through the open dojo door that Mia and Kevin were training. Antonio was sitting at the desk and working on the black box, and Mike was distracting himself with his newest video game. Mentor was no where to be seen, but was most likely in his room working on next weeks training schedule. Seeing there was nothing else to do, Jayden grabbed a samurai history book from the shelf and sat down to read.

Mike looked up when Jayden sat down and knew that Emily had to be asleep by now. Jayden wouldn't have left if she was still awake. Mike had finally thought of what to say and was now only waiting for Emily to wake up so he could talk to her.

As the hours passed, Mike continued to play his video games. It was the only thing that could distract him and make him resist second guessing himself about Emily. Mentor had given them the day off as long as the next day because of "recent events". This meant that Mike could play his video games as long as he wanted and not get yelled at by Jayden, Kevin, or Mentor.

He paused his game though when he heard footsteps coming towards him from the hallway. He looked up and saw Emily struggling to get into the common room with help from Mia. He smiled when he saw she was up and moving. With the broken leg, he had expected her to stay in bed for the next couple of days.

"Em! You're up!" Mike said happily when she was finally sitting down on her stool.

"Are you feeling better?" Mia asked, sounding a lot like a mother.

"Much. Thanks for helping me get in here Mia." Emily said with a smile.

"Course. I'm gonna go make you some hot soup, you must be famished!" Mia said as she exited the room.

"Oh yay…" Emily mumbled under her breath, dreading the thought of Mia cooking.

"So Em, do you think we can talk now?" Mike asked nervously.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" Emily asked curiously, tilting her head to the side as she asked.

Jayden stood in the doorway and saw the exchange between his teammates. He knew that Mike was planning on asking Emily out, and he was probably about to do it now. So Jayden stood in the doorway and watched, eager to see Emily's response. He would either be overjoyed that she rejected him, or devastated that she liked Mike.

"Well, I was doing some thinking. And when you went missing I was really scared. I was terrified that I wonder never see you again." Mike started awkwardly, his hands were starting to get sweaty he was so nervous.

"I was worried I'd never see you guys again too." Emily said sadly.

"But that made me think. I can't live without you Em. When you were gone it made me realize how much I care for you. It made me realize how much you mean to me. I guess what I'm trying to say here is," Mike paused as he wiped his sweaty hands on his clean jeans, "I really like you Em. So I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime, like on a date?"


	6. Nighlock Attack

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys. So I just this week watched all the newest episodes. I just watched everything from "Trickster Treat" up until last Saturday's episode. Uhmm.. So sorry about this but it's time for my rant.**

**So first off! Uhm… Anyone else notice Emily seemed to be oddly into Jayden? Like a lot. Like when he said he was leaving she cried, no one else did. When he was battling Dekker, she yelled the loudest for him. And whenever they had to help Jayden up because he was injured, Emily ALWAYS had to be touching him. Literally both times there would be a person on either side of him, but she would go next to whoever was on his immediate side. So she was awkwardly stretching to try and help. Just a little weird in my opinion. I know her character is supposed to be sweet and all, but really? Like at first in the series it was all Emily and Mike, then all of a sudden, BAM! Emily and Jayden. Just saying. Okay, well thanks for listening to my rant. Now please enjoy this next chapter and thanks to all who've been reading!**

**Chapter Six: Nighlock Attack**

Jayden was furious. Yes, he had expected that Mike would ask out Emily, but hearing him actually asking made Jayden so mad he could hardly contain it. It took all he had not to run into the room and punch Mike square in the jaw. But Jayden resisted, remembering that he hadn't heard Emily respond yet. If Jayden was lucky, Emily would reject Mike and he could humiliate the green ranger as revenge for asking out Emily. So Jayden listened closely, waiting to hear what Emily would say.

"Oh, Mike. That's so sweet. I would love to go out with you." Emily said, giving Mike a smile.

Mike immediately broke out into a huge grin. He couldn't believe his luck. Emily had actually said yes to him. He was so glad that he had decided to ask her out instead of waiting.

"Great!" Mike exclaimed happily, "So when you're feeling better, and when we have a day off, do you want to go to Rainbow's End?" Mike asked. He knew that Emily had loved it the last time they went as a team, and he figured it was better than sitting in a movie theater not talking for two hours.

"Sure. That sounds wonderful." Emily said, still smiling.

Jayden stormed through the common room right in between Emily and Mike. He stomped his way over to the hallway and headed for his room. He needed to cool off before he did something he would regret. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed a green ranger on the team. That meant hurting Mike wasn't an option.

"What's his problem?" Mike asked when Jayden was out of hearing distance.

"He's probably just stressed. He still has to seal away Master Xandred and battle Dekker. That's got to be a lot of pressure." Emily said.

"You're probably right Em. We should probably leave him alone then til he cools off and isn't so stressed, huh?" Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Emily chuckled, "that's probably a good idea."

*~*~*~*~ Live Like You're Dying ~*~*~*~*

"Kevin! Antonio! Guys come here!" Mia yelled at the two boys as they sparred in the dojo.

Even though they had the day off, Kevin didn't want to waste his time. He had nothing better to do anyways, so he had asked Antonio to spar. Antonio agreed, and the two boys had been sparring for about an hour before Mia interrupted them. Both of them reluctantly walked over to Mia.

"Si amiga, what is it?" Antonio asked the excited pink ranger.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Mia said while bouncing up and down.

When she had been making the soup for Emily she had overheard everything going on in the common room. She would have run out and hugged her younger "sister", but she saw Jayden standing angrily in the dojo door so she didn't do anything.

When he stormed away in anger, she immediately abandoned the soup on the stove. She ran into the dojo to tell the good news to the only two rangers who still didn't know.

"Hm.. Mike finally admitted his feeling and asked Emily out on a date?" Kevin suggested, even though he knew he was right.

Mia's face changed so she looked slightly upset, "How did you know?"

Kevin chuckled at Mia's facial expression, "Remember when Mike had to talk to me while Emily was missing?"

"Yeah?" Mia and Antonio said together.

"Well he wanted to talk about Emily. He asked for some advice on asking her out and stuff. I figured once she got back that he would do it pretty quickly. I'm kind of surprised it took him this long to ask honestly." Kevin said with a smile.

"So what did she say? When he asked her out I mean?" Antonio said curiously.

"Of course she said yes." Mia replied.

At this time Jayden had calmed down enough and was walking back towards the dojo to train. Nothing occupied him like training did. He thought that maybe if he trained it would take his mind off Emily for awhile. He saw that Kevin, Mia, and Antonio were all in the dojo and breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was Emily or Mike in the room. But as he walked in he heard something he wished he didn't.

"She's only liked him since like, the first day we got here." Mia said, not knowing that Jayden was standing only less than 10 feet away from her.

Kevin and Antonio went quiet. They saw Jayden standing behind Mia, and both were too terrified to say anything.

"Guys? Guys?" Mia asked. She waved her hands in front of the two boys. They hadn't said a word, and she was getting worried. Only then did she notice that they were staring directly behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw Jayden standing there. He looked even more furious than a few minutes ago, if that was even possible. His face was redder than his ranger suit, his fists were clenched, and he looked ready to attack. Like the next person to mention Mike or Emily's name was going to get a beating.

"Hey, Jayden." Mia said awkwardly.

*~*~*~*Live Like You're Dying*~*~*~*

Emily and Mike were sitting in the common room. Everyone else was in the dojo, but Emily couldn't train. And Mike wasn't about to leave her alone. So they sat in the common room while Mike was teaching Emily how to play one of his favorite video games.

"No Em," Mike laughed, "you have to press the other button to jump."

"This is too hard!" Emily whined, but she still had a smile on her face.

"C'mon you'll get the hang of it. You just need to practice. We have plenty of ti-" Mike was cut short when the GAP sensor started blaring loudly.

"Really? Now you choose to attack?" Mike grumbled.

The other rangers raced into the common room from the dojo. Mentor came from his office right behind them though. Jayden ran over to the map and opened it up. It took a minute, but a little red dot finally appeared.

"He's at the park. Let's go." Jayden said as he headed out of the house. But all of the other rangers didn't follow immediately. They were about to head out but then realized Emily was unable to fight. Worried for the young girl that she would be kidnapped again, they stayed back a moment.

"Mentor, can you watch Emily while we're gone?" Mike asked the older man.

"Of course Mike. But you all need to go now. Hurry. The faster you defeat the Nighlock the faster you can all get back here." Mentor urged them out the door.

All of the rangers, excluding Emily, raced out the door to follow their leader. Emily stayed seated on the couch and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mentor asked his youngest samurai.

"I'm worried. What if they need me? What if something happens?" Emily asked.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Mentor said with a shrug.


End file.
